


fallen

by mountainhome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainhome/pseuds/mountainhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a stupid poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	fallen

he is not himself any longer  
he was the weight that was torn off his back  
he was the dirty coat that felt the force of hundreds of bullets  
he was the electricity felt on his hands as he drew the life out of the damned  
he was a soldier  
he was a hero  
now  
he is nothing but a shell  
he is the shame heavier than wings  
what he was  
lies somewhere between heaven and here  
his own personal hell  
his noose was cut  
and he dropped right into the ocean


End file.
